


Gifts of the present

by ConscientiousMonster, Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Sensual horn touching, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConscientiousMonster/pseuds/ConscientiousMonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Ezra brings serenity.Translation of the fanfic "О желаниях и настоящем времени" by Lisenok_Lis. Such a treasure had to be shared wider.





	Gifts of the present

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [О желаниях и настоящем времени](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241412) by [Lisenok_Lis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis). 



Maul doesn't move, doesn't make a motion, as Ezra touches his face, traces his fingers along the jawline, tracing his tattoos. It feels good. Very, very good. No one has touched Maul like that in a long time. No one ever touched him so softly, so tenderly, so carefully, not to hurt him. So he's afraid to make a move, to make a breath, to make Ezra understand what he's doing, as if he'll take his hands back, get scared, get creeped out.  
There's a lot of options. So Maul stays patient, although he wants to move closer so badly, to meet the boy's touch. He never thought a touch could be that pleasant. He could say Ezra is making him remember, but he wouldn't lie to himself: there is nothing to remember. Ezra is making him _learn._  
Maul waits, trembles and glances.  
Ezra's eyes have a beautiful shade of blue, yet sometimes a little red flame sparks up in them. Right now though, his eyes seem completely black from his pupils being enlarged.  
It's dark in here, he thinks, not suited for this situation, then Ezra leans just a bit closer and all Maul's patience flies straight to Sith, to the Jedi, to whoever the hell, because he traces his two side horns.  
Maul gasps.  
Ezra's hands freeze.  
"Did it hurt?"  
"No." His own voice feels so foreign to him. "No, you can touch. If you want to."  
Ezra wants to.  
He moves his fingers around the horns, the base where they meet the skin, he touches the points to see if they're sharp. He asks:  
"Did that hurt?" And he moves his hands up, tracing between all his horns, petting inbetween them.  
Maul is shaking.  
"Hurt?" He asks again.  
His face is so close.  
"No."  
The voices inside of Maul's mind are screaming something - each their own. Maul doesn't care, doesn't listen. Ezra brings silence. Ever since their first meeting in the temple he has made Maul feel quite, made all his voices step back, covering Maul with an invisible shield. Anger, wrath, rage, stranger's will and power, all that tears Maul apart, even his goal that made him stay alive - it all goes away, it becomes unnecessary.  
At least for a little bit.  
Just a few inches away from Ezra.  
There's something growing deep inside of Maul, and he doesn't want to - he just cant't name it: it growls and fuzzes and rumbles, and it longs for Ezra. It longs to kiss him, to meet his lips with his own, to hold him close, put him on his lap, to enter his mouth with his tongue, to bite and taste the warm and salty blood. To hold, to keep, to own, to mark, and - the wildest thought - to be owned as well. To _give._  
"The dark side doesn't give!" Screams the voice of Darth Sidious.  
"He's not one of us." Chants Mother Talzin.  
"Why would you need him?" Spits Dooku.  
"He's not your brother." States Savage.  
And only Asajj laughs at first, before saying in her crispy voice:  
"Do it."  
Maul listens to her.  
He brings Ezra closer, he feels his warm, thirsty, almost unspoiled by that Jedi Force presence, feels his hands on his head, hears the fast heartbeat, the warm breath on this lips, so close, so close. He feels it, feels it, feels it - and then Ezra finally puts his lips against his own.  
He kisses him. He goes first. Shortly, awkwardly, wet - but confident, as if he's taking what belongs to him. Then moves back, resting his own forehead against Maul's, and whispers.  
"Wanted to."  
"Wanted to." Maul repeats. The word burns his tongue. "Listen to your desires, past and present ones. Listen, and you will know."  
Ezra nods. He moves back. Opens his eyes. The blue mixes with the gold yellow.  
"I have no past ones." Says Ezra.  
And kisses him again.  
Asajj purrrs,  
"Don't waste time."  
And then she goes away, taking everyone with her.  
Only Ezra remains.


End file.
